In a traditional IP network, addressing schemes have been established based on the nodes of the network such that individual network nodes have associated local or globally-unique addresses. In a Content Networking paradigm, addressing in the network is arranged around the information itself. Systems and methods described herein utilise the Content Networking paradigm in network monitoring and control of content distribution.